


shot thru the heart

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, misamo are iconic lyricists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: sana finds inspiration where she shouldn't





	shot thru the heart

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MISAMO AND SHOT THRU THE HEART THANK YOU @ GOD FOR THIS MASTERPIECE
> 
> follow me on twitter @tigermochaeyu

Sana sighs almost wistfully from her spot on Momo’s bedroom floor, Mina sat beside her while the two of them wait for the oldest of the three of them to get back with snacks. The door is propped open slightly, enough for Sana to see a few of the members sitting on the couch watching some new drama. Her eyes land on one member in particular, whose eyes are glued to the screen, wide eyes filled with wonder and awe, and Sana feels another sigh build in her chest.

“What should we write this song about?” Mina asks quietly, scrawling down random ideas she gets as they wait for Momo. “We could write another summer-y song like Dance The Night Away? Or even a cute love song-“

“Love sucks,” Sana mutters without much thought, eyes still stuck on one particular member. Mina looks up at her friend, traces the path of her eyes and nods slightly once she sees what has her attention.

“Yeah, it can be a bit.. much, to like someone without knowing if they feel anything for you,” Mina says softly, eyes downcast as she speaks. Sana tears her eyes away from the living room to look at Mina, noticing her suddenly sad demeanor, and wonders just how much Mina knows about unrequited love.

Wait, that’s it.

“Unrequited love,” Sana whispers almost urgently, causing Mina to look up at her with furrowed brows. “We should write about unrequited love.”

“Isn’t TT about unrequited love?” Momo startles the two of them as she enters the room, shutting the door softly with her foot as she hands the two of them their food. Sana quietly mourns the loss of her view, but it’s probably for the best that she can’t see _her_ right now.

“I guess,” Sana shrugs, eating some of her food immediately to stop the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

“We could write it from a different perspective?” Mina offers. “Like.. a popular girl who likes a guy, but he doesn’t notice so she plays it cool?”

“Popular girl who likes _someone_ ,” Momo corrects, pointing at Mina with her chopsticks. “A lot of our once are different kinds of people, so we should make the song inclusive for everyone.”

“That’s.. oddly wise of you,” Sana hums, laughing when Momo shoves her over and onto her back. “But Momoring is right, we should make this song for everyone who feels like this.”

“Lord knows we all do,” Momo mutters quietly, earning the eyes of her best friends on her. She looks between them almost defensively, “What? Minari’s helplessly pining after Nayeon unnie and Sana-“

“Let’s not,” Sana cuts her off with a hand in the air, her older friend nodding in understanding. “Okay, so liking someone that you don’t know likes you, so you play it cool but you want them to notice you.”

“That about sums it up,” Mina nods, a little curled around herself for being called out on her feelings for Nayeon. Sana frowns, knows how bad the three of them have it for some of the other members. She wishes it could’ve been anyone else, even a girl from a different group like Sooyoung or Eunha or Lisa or _anyone else_ , not one of her own members.

But the universe isn’t always so kind. The universe got her into one of the most popular South Korean girl groups, the universe allowed her to do what she’s passionate about every single day. Of course the universe had to balance the scales a bit by making her fall for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung, who gives love so easily, who’s so hard to read because she’s always giving her heart to all of them. Chaeyoung, who can come off as cold in the mornings when she’s barely awake and yet immediately fill Sana with warmth by throwing her arms around her waist. Chaeyoung, who can write anything from the smoothest raps to the softest melodies, who makes Sana’s heart flutter as much as she wishes it didn’t.

“Okay, lets start then,” Momo smiles softly at her two friends, a small, healing smile, and Sana can’t help but smile back as she takes her pen and writes down all of her feelings into her small notebook.

-

Filming the music video is a bit of a mess.

The song had long since been written, something she, Momo, and Mina were and still are incredibly proud of. The members were just as proud, as well as very impressed, with their lyricism, and Sana felt her heart skip a beat when Chaeyoung praised a specific lyric that she herself wrote.

Sana thought that if she wrote her feelings down and got them out there, it would make the strain on her heart lessen, but it only seemed to make it worse.

And now they’re here, on a beach about to go swimming, and Sana can’t stop staring at Chaeyoung.

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu are stood off to the side, joking with the shortest member about her frog inflatable, but Sana can’t stop looking at her bathing suit. The yellow color brings out her new hair color and the tan of her skin quite nicely, and flaunts the shape of her body in an absolutely sinful way. 

Sana swears she was a good person in her past life. She didn’t deserve this torture today.

“Close your mouth, you’ll either drool or catch flies before she notices,” Mina suddenly speaks from beside her, causing Sana to jump in surprise. The youngest Japanese member laughs at her outburst, and Sana merely glares halfheartedly at her.

“You know, you could always talk about it to Chaeyoungie,” Mina says softly, careful not to attract the attention of anyone around them. “She’s not the type of person to abandon you for having feelings for her. In fact, the _last_ thing she would do is abandon you.”

“If I ever tell Chaeyoung-ah I like her, assume I’ve been possessed,” Sana rolls her eyes, amazed Mina would even suggest that to her.

“You and Momo unnie are hopeless,” Mina sighs, “at least the girls you like would understand and stay with you. Who the hell knows what Nayeon unnie would do if I told her.”

“Kiss you again,” Sana smirks teasingly.

“That was _one time!_ And it was an accident!” Mina whines.

“Because friends kiss other friends on camera accidentally,” Sana laughs, earning a shove from Mina.

“Come on, lets film this so we can go back home. I miss my video games,” Mina grumbles, and Sana lets out a loud laugh at the youngest Japanese girl’s words before following behind her.

-

Sana’s head barely hits the pillow before she hears a knock on her door. She groans quietly, wants nothing more than to sleep after this rollercoaster of an album release day, but gets up to open the door nonetheless. She expects it to be Momo of Dahyun wanting to blow off steam from the long day, or even Mina wanting some company while she plays her video games.

The last thing she expects is Chaeyoung standing shyly at her door, shifting her weight between her feet. Chaeyoung’s eyes shoot up to Sana’s once the door opens all the way, a small smile making its way to her lips as the older girl looks at her.

“I know you’re probably tired and want to sleep but.. do you maybe wanna hang out with me for a little bit?” The shorter girl asks, eyes looking anywhere but Sana as the question trails off.

Sana forgets about how much she wants to sleep, forgets about anything that isn’t the girl in front of her. Nobody could say no to Chaeyoung on a good day, and Sana can never say no to the girl she’s falling for period.

“Of course,” Sana smiles, watches Chaeyoung’s face light up gleefully as she registers that Sana said yes. The shorter girl sticks her hand out, an offer that Sana takes immediately, and pulls the Japanese girl through the dorm to the living room. Sana is slightly confused at the blanket draped from the couch over a few chairs, but understands as soon as Chaeyoung gets onto her knees and crawls beneath the blanket.

Sana shakes her head with a smile, can’t believe that Chaeyoung just turned twenty when she’s making blanket forts, but follows her inside nonetheless.

“I was gonna make a video for our Once, but I wanted you to join me,” Chaeyoung smiles shyly, and Sana chuckles as she presses closer to the shorter girl so that they’re both in the frame. They film a short video, thanking the fans and dancing a little bit to their new song, and then they’re back to being just Sana and Chaeyoung in a small blanket fort.

Sana wants to move, feels like she’s on fire being this close to Chaeyoung, but the shorter girl grabs her hands and wraps them around her own waist, and Sana knows she isn’t going anywhere now. So she rests her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, lets herself relax despite how hard her heart is beating, feels the shorter girl relax in her arms.

“I can’t believe we just made our ninth comeback,” Chaeyoung mutters quietly into the space around them. Sana nods softly, feels the sleepiness from before creeping into her brain once again, as Chaeyoung continues. “I’m glad it’s with you.”

“You mean the members?” Sana asks quietly, trying to calm the hope that threatens to bubble up in her chest. Chaeyoung turns her head towards Sana, and the older girl tries not to make herself aware of just how close they are, noses brushing as the Chaeyoung’s eyes travel across her face.

“No, I mean you,” Chaeyoung says simply, not moving to move her head away or break their eye contact. Sana can feel the shorter girl’s breath against her lips, and it’s taking all of her self control to not lean forward and connect their lips.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Sana almost whispers, almost a plea. A plea for her to move, to close the gap between them, to understand her feelings, she’s not quite sure.

“I know,” Chaeyoung mutters in response, and Sana isn’t sure what it is that she knows but she decides that she doesn’t care all that much when Chaeyoung angles her head ever so slightly and leans in, pressing her lips softly against Sana’s own.

Sana gasps slightly, hands tightening around Chaeyoung’s waist, and barely manages to remind herself in time to kiss back before Chaeyoung pulls away. She feels the shorter girl sigh softly, their lips slotting together slowly but surely as they continue to kiss over Chaeyoung’s shoulder beneath the blanket fort.

“I know,” Chaeyoung says again, this time against her lips. “I know your feelings, because I feel them too.”

“How did you know?” Sana asks, voice a whisper as she worries about how obvious she made her feelings. Wonders how many other people know.

“I know your heart,” Chaeyoung smiles teasingly, and Sana wants to shove her but she’s too comfortable wrapped around the shorter girl.

“You’re something else, Son Chaeyoung. You know that?” Sana teases, pressing a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s exposed shoulder.

“I’ve been told once or twice,” Chaeyoung shrugs playfully, “but never by someone so special.”

Sana blushes, burying her face against the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck as the girl laughs quietly, careful not to wake the others up. “Are you sure you didn’t write a Sweet Talker after yourself?”

“Nope, I definitely wrote some parts about you though,” Chaeyoung grins, and Sana can’t help but kiss her again because her heart feels so light and she wants to make the most of this moment, in case it’s just a dream.

They fall asleep in the blanket fort warped around each other, and when Sana wakes up to Chaeyoung in her arms, she smiles widely.

Maybe the universe was still good to her.

“Psst, Sana unnie.”

Sana’s brows furrow as she turns her head, Mina staring at her with a knowing smile from the entrance to the blanket fort.

“Shut up and let me have this,” Sana whispers, a blush crawling across her cheeks. Mina rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless, nodding as she does.

“Just thought I’d let you know Nayeon kissed me again, and definitely not be accident,” Mina smirks, and if Sana wasn’t trying her absolute best to not wake up Chaeyoung, she would’ve jumped for joy at the younger girl’s words.

“Look at our little Minari go,” Sana smiles proudly, heart full for herself and her friend, until she remembers another. “What about Momo?”

“She went to bed with Jihyo last night and she’s still there, so I would say we all did well last night,” Mina grins, and Sana’s chest officially feels lighter than a feather

“Is something wrong unnie?” Chaeyoung asks from Sana’s arms, voice gravely from sleep as her eyes crack open just enough to look at Mina.

“No Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina smiles, looking at Sana as she says, “everything is perfect.” Sana smiles back brightly as Mina waves, leaving them alone to no doubt return to Nayeon.

“Last night wasn’t a dream, right?” Chaeyoung asks in a small voice, looking up at Sana with wide and worried eyes. Sana smiles down at her to dissipate her nerves, pressing a gentle kiss to the shorter girl’s forehead.

“If it was then it was the best dream I’ve ever had,” Sana hums against her skin, and Chaeyoung smiles up at her like she puts the star in the sky. The Japanese girl can’t help herself as she leans down to kiss the girl in her arms, smiling against her lips as she says, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Chaeyoung whines and buried herself against Sana’s chest, making the older girl laugh and hold her closer.

Yeah, the universe is still good to her.


End file.
